Homestuck Rp Randomness
by Thundarasfangs
Summary: Here are a random asortment of rps that i have on msparp.


gallowsCalibrator [GC] joined chat.

terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.

GC: URG NOT YOU

TC: oh its you.

GC: :[

TC: TO MAKE MY MOTHERFUCKING DAY

TC: so how are you doing, blindy?

GC: F1N3 1NT1LL YOU C4M3 4LON3 1 JUST GOT OUT OF TH3 SHOW3R

TC: HA I COULD SAY THE SAME ABOUT ME

TC: i didnt come from the shower though :o)

GC: Y34H YOU GOT OUT OF TH3 S3W3R THOUGH

TC: *LAUGHS* YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKING JOKE TEREZI.

TC: my favorite bitch

GC: H4H4H4H4H4 YOUR TH3 JOK3

TC: YES INDEED TEREZI, I MOTHERFUCKING AM.

TC: why dont you go back to the shower now

TC: AND WASH THAT MOTHERFUCKING FHILTY BODY OF YOURS UNTIL IT CLEANS

GC: H3H MY BODY 1S CL34N

TC: maybe i could help you clean yourself even more terezi

GC: CL34N OF S3W3R SM3LL1NG CLOWNS

TC: BUT YOU WOULDNT MOTHERFUCKING LIKE IT

GC: H3H DONT FUCK1NG TRY 1T

TC: *approaches her and lifts her by her shirt* maybe i should terezi.

TC: MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN HOW TO WASH YOURSELF PROPERLY AFTER THAT.

TC: and you'll learn to respect the higher bloods.

TC: WHICH RIGHT NOW, YOU FUCKING ARENT

GC: 1 WOULD3NT R3SP3CT YOUR SORRY 4SS3S 1TH3R W4Y

GC: L4M3 4SS H1GH BLOOD

GC: OR DO 1 N33D TO DR1LL TH4T 1N YOUR H34D

GC: NOW PUTT M3 DOWN

TC: maybe you'll have to drill my head terezi, maybe you will. but its not that easy.

TC: AND MAKE ME PUT YOURSELF TO GROUND AGAIN, I MOTHERFUCKING DARE YOU, WHORE.

GC: WHOR3? TH4TS 4 B1T H4RSH

GC: TH3N 4G41N 1 DONT C4R3

GC: -K1CKS TH3 SH1T OUT OF G4MZ33-

TC: *throws her down to stop being kicked at* ooh so you like it harsh eh, blindy?

GC: H3H3H3H3H3HH3H3H3 WH4T TH3 H3LL DO YOU TH1NK

GC: -SHOULD3RS H1M H4RD 1NTO 4 W4LL 4S SOON 4S SH3 GOT UP-

TC: *FALLS BACK INTO WALL, BUT PULLING HER WITH HIM* WELL THEN, LETS HAVE IT ON YOUR MOTHERFUCKING WAY *PULLS HER AND PUT HER BACK AGAINST THE WALL, PINNING HER DOWN*

GC: -SH3 GL4R3D 4T H1M FROM B3H1ND H3R GL4SS3S 4ND K1CKS 4T H1M TRY1NG TO M4K3 H1M B4CK OFF 4ND STRUGGL3S TO FR33 H3RS3LF-

TC: you're not gonna free yourself this time blindy, sorry about that. *grins as he withstands her punishment*

GC: -SH3 GROWLS 4ND SL4MS H3R SKULL 1NTO H1M ONLY TO M4K3 H1M STUMBL3 B4CK 4L1TTL3 B1T B3FOR3 FL331NG TO TH3 V3NT OP3N1NG

TC: *FALLS DOWN, DAZED FROM THE BASH* WHERE'D YOU GO YOU BLINDY PRICK

GC: H3H3H3H3HH3H3H3H3H3HH3H3H3HH 3H3 NON3 OF YOUR BUS1N3SS YOU SM3LLY B4ST4RD -SH3 R3MOV3S TH3 TH1NG TH4T CLOS3D TH3 V3NT 4ND DROPS 1T 1N W1CH M4K1NG 4 SOUND TH4T G4MZ33 LOOK3D 1N TH3 D1R3CT1ON 4ND B3G1NS TO CR4WL 1NTO TH3 V3NT-

TC: *runs toward the vent as he helplessly tries to get into it, stumbling his horns with the vent before finally getting inside, hardly fitting inside it, as he starts crawling towards the muffled movement* stop playing these childish games terezi

TC: IT'LL ONLY MAKE YOUR FUCKING PUNISHMENT EVEN WORSE

terminallyCapricious's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.

terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.

GC: H3H3HH3H3H3H3H3HH3H3H3H3H3H3 NO TH4NK YOU 1 L1K3 MY V3NT -SH3 1S CR4WL1NG F4ST3R 4W4Y FROM H1M CR4CKL1NG 4ND H3R GL4SS3S F3LL OFF BUT SH3 D1NT P4Y 4NY 4TT3NT1ON TO TH3M 4ND SH3 CR4WL3D 1N TO 4 L4RG3R L1K3 ROOM 1N TH3 V3NT SN1FF1NG QU1CKLY 4ROUNG FOR 4NOTH3R OP3N1NG-

TC: *eventually find terezi's glasses, and puts him on* nice glasses, blindy, real stylish *he continued crawling until he eventually saw terezi's legs through the vent* wait for me sweetie

TC: I'LL TREAT YOU MOTHERFUCKING NICELY.

GC: OH SH1T... -SH3 CR4WLS 4W4Y F4ST3R 4ND 1S 1N TH3 B1G V3NT L1K3 ROOM 4G41N 4BD SM3LLS 4NOTH3R OP3N1NG TH3N SH3 QU1CKLY GO3S TOW4RDS 1T-

TC: *gets up in the big vent room as he runs toward her,trying to catch her by her legs as she crawls through the other opening*

GC: -SH3 Y3LP3D F33L1NG SOM3TH1NGS H4NDS GR4B H3R L3G 4S SH3 ST4RT3D STRUGGL1NG TO G3T FR33-

TC: GOTCHA, BITCH *LAUGHS AS HE PULLS HER AND SITS ON HER BACK* LOOK WHAT WE FOUND HERE, A MOTHERFUCKING

TC: ((CONTINUING)) TEAL WHORE

GC: -SH3 TRYS TO G3T H1M OFF OF H3R B4CK BUT COULD3NT DU3 TO HOW H34VY H3 W4S-

TC: whats the matter terezi, you giving up that easily?*grins as he messes her hair*

GC: WH4T? H3LL NO! -SH3 STUGGL3S MOR3 ONLY TO KNOCK H1M OFF TO W3R3 H3 1S NOW S3TT1NG ON H3R 4SS-

TC: OOH, MOTHERFUCKING COMFY, I GUESS I COULD PUNISH YOU DOWN HERE FOR BEING SUCH A BAD GIRL. WHAT DO YOU THINK, BLINDY?

GC: NO TH4NK YOU 1 W1LL H4V3 TO S4Y 1 W1LL P4SS ON TH4T CLOWN

TC: maybe thats not an option, terezi *grins as he slips one hand inside terezi's pants*

TC: YOU SHOULD MOTHERFUCKING UNDERSTAND YOU'RE NOT IN POSITION TO WANT OR DECIDE ANYTHING HERE, BITCH.

GC: -SH3 B1T3S H3R L1P 4N TURNS TO H3R S1D3 4ND ST4TS TRY1NG TO PUSH 4ND BUCK G4MZ33 OFF-

GC: (( TH1S M4K3S M3 TH1NG OF R3DGL4R3 4ND GHB S1NC3 R3DGL4R3 WORKS UND3R H1M 4ND 4LL ))

TC: ((we could schedule another rp session after this one is done,with redglare and the highblood if you want c:))

GC: (( H4H4H4 Y3S TH4T SOUNDS 1NTR3ST1NG L3TS DO 1T :33 ))

GC: G3T OFF M3 NOW!

TC: stuggling is just gonna make it harder for you terezi *forces his body into hers, binding her to the ground as he lowers his head near hers*

TC: PAY RESPECT TO ME, BITCH *KISSES HER WITH FORCE*

GC: -SH3 R3FUS3S TO K1SS B4CK 4ND S;L4MS H3R H4NDS 1NTO H1S CH3ST SHOV1NG 4ND H1T1NG H1M TRY1NG TO G3T H1M OFF. SH3 TRYS TO GR1P H1S N3CK TO CHO4K H1M-

TC: *falls back from the shove, grinning as he easily holds her puny hands trying to strangle him* come on terezi, are you even fucking trying *he retaliates pushing her hands with ease and is now holding her neck with strenght*

TC: DONT YOU DARE TRY TO FUCKING KILL ME, YOU'LL END UP GETTING YOURSELF KILLED AND YOU PROBABLY WOULDNT MOTHERFUCKING LIKE IT *HE GRASPS HER NECK WITH MORE FORCE, DIGGING HIS NAILS ON HER SKIN*

GC: *SH3 G4SPS 4ND CL4WS 4T H1S 4RM GR4B1NG 1T, 4ND TRY1NG TO FORC3 H1S 4RM 4W4Y W1TH WH4T STR3NGHT TH4T SH3 COULD M4N4G3 UP.* S-STOP

GC: *SH3 L3TS OUT 4 PL34 BUT 1S NOT SOUND1NG D34SP3R4T3 NOT W4NT1NG H1M TO TH1NK SH3 1S G1V1NG UP WH3N SH3 1S ONLY TRY1NG TO G3T H1M TO R3L4X H1S GR1P TO SHOV3 H1M OF OF H3R-

TC: beg for it, bitch. *grins*

GC: 1 W1LL NOT B3G TO TH3 L1K3S OF YOU

GC: -SH3 CURLS H3R NOS3 4T H1M-

TC: I MOTHERFUCKING DARE YOU,HELL,I DOUBLE DARE YOU. BEG FOR YOUR LIFE *HE TIGHTENS HIS GRIP AS YOU COULD SEE HIS EYES BRIGHT RED*

GC: -CONS1D3R1NG TH4T SH3 1S BL1ND SH3 C4NNOT S33 H1S 3Y3S OR TH3 COLOR SH3 P4TH3T1C4LLY ST4RTS B3GG1NG H1M TO L3T GO BUT 1T D1DNT PL34S3 H1M-

TC: ((totally slipped the ball on that one, haha))

GC: (( H4H4 1TS 4LR1GHT ))

TC: *he loosens the grip a little so that she gets some air* i dont want to fucking kill you terezi, but if you dont plea properly, you will meet your maker soon enough.

GC: *SH3 BR34TH3S 1N 41R GL4R1NG 4T TH3 H1GHBLOOD B3FOR3 FORC31NG H1M OFF H3R 4ND SCR4MBL1NG TO TH3 V3NT 3NTR4NC3 TO M4K3 H3R 3XC4P3*

TC: YOU WITTY WHORE, NEXT TIME I WONT HAVE MERCY OF YOUR SORRY ASS *HE FOLLOWS HER TO THE VENT AS HE STARTS CRAWLING SLOWLY BECAUSE OF HIS SIZE*

GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3 -SH3 CR4WLS F4ST TK1NG 4V4NT4G3 OF B31NG SM4LL3R TH4N G4MZ33. SH3 P1C3D UP TH3 SP33D 4ND 3ND3D UP 1N 4 B1G ROOM TH4T 1S 4 D34D 3ND- SH1T

TC: *he takes a while to crawl to her room, grinning as he notices the dead end* whos laughing now terezi? *he takes small steps to approach her, yet his movement can be heard*

GC: -SH3 B4CKS 4W4Y SN1FF1NG ON TH3 D1ST4NC3 B3TW33N TH3M ON WH1CH D1R3CT1ON TO RUN 1N- ...

TC: *HE SUDDENLY JUMPS TOWARD HER AS HE GIVES A BIG SNIFF* YOU SMELL FUNNY TEREZI, DIDNY YOU HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING SHOWER JUST A WHILE AGO? *LAUGHS*

TC: i hope youre ready to face your acts and be this motherfucking highblood's bitch as an act of punishment.

GC: H4H4H4H4 V3RY FUCK1NG FUNNY YOU MUST B3 SM3LL1NG YOUR FOUL S3LF. -1S TY1NG TO T3LL W1TCH S1D3 TO FL33 SO SH3 C4N G3T OUT OF TH3 V3NTS-

GC: 1 4M NO ON3S B1TCH

TC: WELL THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD START BEING ONE, IM SURE YOU'LL MOTHERFUCKING LOVE IT *BACKS DOWN A LITTLE, JUST TO BE CAREFUL*

GC: H4H4 YOUR 4TT3MP3D 4T 4 JOK3 H4S F41L3D -SH3 M4K3S 4 D4SH TO TRY TO G3T 4ROUND H1M-

TC: *he quickly catches terezi, and falls on the ground with her* maybe im not joking terezi *he pulls her closer to him*

TC: MAYBE EVEN YOU'LL STOP BEING THIS BITCHY ABOUT EVERYTHING *LAUGHS*

GC: L3T M3 TH3 FUCK GO R1GHT NOW! -SH3 SM3LLS 4 R4NDOM BUCK3T- OH H3LL NO 1 W1LL NOT! -SH3 STRUGGL3S F13RC3LY TO G3T 4W4Y FROM H1M-

TC: just because you asked it, i wont *grins as he pulls her closer and bites her neck*

TC: YOU TASTE PRETTY MOTHERFUCKING FINE TEREZI, I'D LOVE TO HAVE YOU FOR DINNER *LAUGHS*

GC: *SH3 Y3LPS 4ND STRUGGL3S TO G3T 4W4Y H4RD3R WH1CH M4K3S H1M TH1NK TH4T SH3 1S 4CCHU4LLY TRY1NG TO G3T 4W4Y*

GC: FUCK NO YOU W1LL NOT! L3T M3 TH3 FUCK GO YOU R3D1CULOUS CLOWN!

TC: why do you want to leave so much terezi, stay with me here for a while, im so lonely

TC: AND BY THE BY TEREZI, DONT THINK YOU CAN COMPETE IN BRUTE FORCE WITH ME YOU BITCH, I DONT WANNA SEE YOUR UGLY FACE SPLATTERED WITH TEAL BOOD ALL OVER THE FLOOR.

GC: URG NO JUST NO 1 W1LL NOT ST4Y H3R3 W1TH YOU. 1 DONT G1V3 TWO SH1TS TH4T YOUR LON3LY. 4ND TH3 L4ST T1M3 1 S4W MY LOOKS 1 4M FUCK1NG B3UT1FUL YOU FUCK3D UP CLOWN! -SH3 STRUGGL3S H4RD3R TO G3T 4W4Y-

TC: *he holds her tightly and whispers to her* im lonely terezi, everyone gave up on me, please stay. if you dont, i might go crazy and just end it all.

GC: *SH3 ST1FF3NS 4ND 1S TO 3X4SUST3D TO STRUGGL3 TO G3T 4W4Y- YOU 4R3 4LR34DY CR4ZY SO WH4TS TH3 PO1NT?

TC: THE MOTHERFUCKING POINT IS THAT IM A MOTHERFUCKING CLOWN, YET I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE ANYMORE *SOBS* ITS JUST THAT, T-THAT I NEED A MOTHERFUCKING SOMEONE TO BE WITH

TC: you probably dont understand it since you have that human and karkat, but yet... *he lets out a single tear*

GC: JUST LON3LY HUH... 1 TH1NK 4T SOM3 PO1NT 3V3RYON3 F33LS TH4T W4Y... 3V3N D4V3 1GNOR3S M3...

GC: *SH3 SHRUGS* 1 GU3SS 1 C4N UND3RST4ND 4 L1TTL3 B1T ON HOW YOU F33L

TC: *HE LETS HOLD OF HER* I JUST... DONT FUCKING KNOW ANYMORE...

GC: -SH3 SHOOSH P4PS H3R K1SM1S3S B3C4US3 W3LL FUCK 1T H3 N33D3D 3MOT1ON4L SUPORT-

TC: t-thanks terezi, i guess. im sorry about what i did earlier,

GC: YOUR W3LCOM3. 1 DONT BL41M3 YOU -1S ST4RT1NG TO F33L SOM3TH1NG D1G 1NTO H3R 4RMS-

TC: *HE LOOKS TO HER AND SMILES* YOU SHOULD BLAME ME, WHAT I DID WAS MOTHERFUCKING WRONG. IM TRULY SORRY ABOUT IT, THESE OUTBURSTS WONT HAPPEN AGAIN.

GC: -SH3 GRUNTS 4ND TRYS TO B4CK 4W4Y FROM H1M BUT H3 H4S 4 GOOD H4RD GR1P ON H3R 4RMS WH1CH 1S PR3V3NT1NG H3R TO L34V3-

TC: oh... *he notices she's pulling her arms* im sorry, you can go away if you want *he lets her hands loose*

GC: NO 1TS F1N3 1 DONT R34LLY H4V3 TH3 3N3RGY TO L34V3 4T TH3 MOM3NT

TC: FINE THEN. *HE LAYS DOWN ON THE FLOOR, EXHAUSTED FROM THE CHASE* SO WHATS HAPPENING BETWEEN YOU AND DAVE?

GC: 3H JUST B33N DUMP3D 4G41N WH1CH DO3NT SURPR1S3 M3 -1S L4Y1NG ON TH3 OTH3R S1D3 OF TH3 ROOM-

TC: and you're okay with that? i mean have you tried to move on and shit?

GC: 1M OK W1TH 1T R3L4T1ON SH1PS DONT R34LLY WORK OUT FOR M3 M3 BUT 1 C4N G3T TH3M 34SL1Y 3NOUGH

TC: PFFT, LUCKY YOU, EVERY FUCKING TROLL I TRY HITTING ON IS ALREADY WITH A FUCKBUDDY OR WHATEVER

TC: some time ago i was really desperate and tried hitting on tavbro

TC: AND GUESS WHAT, HE WAS WITH THAT BITCH VRISKA

GC: 4FT3R WH4T SH3 D1D TO H1M?

GC: TH4T 1S B4H

GC: H3 D3S3RBS MUCH B3TT3R TH4N H3R3

GC: H3R

TC: no shit terezi

GC: BUT C4NT T3LL 4 TROLL WHO TO F33L FOR 1T JUST H4PP3NS

TC: I MOTHERFUCKING HEAR YOU. *EYES STARTING TO GET HEAVY*

TC: i think... im just going to crash here

GC: Y34H S4M3 H3R3

TC: THANKS FOR THE COMPANY, BLIND BITCH *LAUGHS AS HE SLOWLY FALLS INTO SLEEPS*

GC: NO PROBL3M SM3LLY 4SS CLOWN -SH3 DR1FTS OFF TO SL33P-

terminallyCapricious [TC] disconnected.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] disconnected.


End file.
